Simply Filth
by Chelwad
Summary: When someone other than Draco takes up tourtouring Hermione.. how will he will react? R&R please :D


A/N: I just got the inspiration for this story, it's not much so far.. but I would really appreciate reviews :D  
  
Hermonie walked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts. The night was young, yet the sun had long gone down behind the mountains that surrounded the school. She clutched her schoolbooks to her chest as she made her way to the library. She didn't need to do anything, just to get away for a while.  
  
It was only the beginning of their sixth year, but she could tell it would be just as confritational as the last. Most of the school was still skeptical about Voldemort's returning. It was amazing that all of the wizarding world could be so dense. It had been almost six years since he had reappearing and no more than a third believed it.  
  
No one wanted to admit it, they wanted to continue to think that they were safe from the evil that was Voldemort. The newspapers and magazines couldn't print anything about his return, no one would buy them. No, they would much prefer to focus on Harry, sweet modest Harry, one of the only people brave enough to stand up to Voldemort, and he was naught but a child.  
  
Hermonie sighed, Harry had grown even thinner over the summer and now always had dark circles under his eyes. Slowly but surely he was drifting away from her and Ron. She smiled, Ron was doing quite well so far this year. After Fred and George's depature, they had left him the oldest Weasly in Hogwarts, something he had been craving for a long time.  
  
He was doing much better in quidditch this year too. She was sure Fred and George helped him out over the summer, and Harry did aswell. Her smile faltered. It seemed that Harry was always on that broom of his now-a- days. He now skipped lunch almost everyday to go fly on that blasted field, Ron joining him more often now too.  
  
That left her every afternoon, alone. Lets face it, she knew she didn't have that many friends at Hogwarts. Most were jealous of her intelligence or, heaven forbid, friendship with Harry and Ron. They had become quite the heart-throbs this year and most girls huffed everytime they passed her. Uttering things like, 'Why does that Harry hang out with such an ugly girl?' and many others.  
  
If she didn't suffer enough grief because of that, Malfoy and his thugs were always tourturing her. Malfoy with his insults, 'Mudblood', 'Filth,' the names were innumerable. Used to be Harry and Ron would be there for her, but not anymore it seemed.  
  
And no sooner had those thoughts racing through her mind, she heard steps ahead of her. She looked ahead just in time to see Malfoy's silver hair glimer as he passed a moonlit window.  
  
Hermonie didn't think she could take him right now and quickly opened the door that was just ahead of her and entered it quickly. She closed the door behind her with a loud 'thud' and looked around her.  
  
She didn't recongnize it, though it didn't surprise her. Hogwarts was full of hidden passageways and rooms of sorts, she didn't think Dumbledore himself knew them all. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness she understood why she had never come in here. The room looked disgusting. A moistness clung to the walls and dust played in the air everytime she moved.  
  
A lone window was placed in the back of the room. From it, moonlight revealed the dingyness of the room to be all more appaluing than she believed. She turned to go leave the musty room but to her surprise, the door opened slowly. It creaked open and for a moment she blinked at the relativly bright light until the unfortunate green color blocked it.  
  
She cringed at the familiar eyes watching her, the smirk playing on his lips. She tried to squeeze out of the door on his right side but he easily blocked her, leaning on the doorway.  
  
"Going somewhere, Granger?" He smirked.  
  
"I was going to go back to my room," she mumbled almost incoherantly. Malfoy somehow picked up what she said and only smikred more.  
  
"Then what on earth were you doing in here? Meeting someone, mudblood?" he sneered.  
  
Hermoine normally wouldn't of taken this, and shoved past him in an instant, but she didn't feel up to anything that night.  
  
"Please Draco, just let me go." She mumbled looking down at her feet.  
  
In response to her request he only stepped out of the doorway and into the room. Making Hermonie back up quickly, almost tripping over her robes. He shut the door behind him with one foot and moved his face closer to her.  
  
He narrowed his gaze, "Something the matter, mudblood?" he said leaning back out and crossing his arms.  
  
She sighed, "Why must you do this, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
He cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at her, "Do what?" He asked, not moving.  
  
She felt an emotional response creeping into her, anger was now apparent in her complextion. "Tourture me, sneer, smirk. Your little image you keep, what are you trying to prove, Malfoy? By not leaving me be? You could of easily walked right past this room. Why do you do it?" she asked, her voice rising a bit.  
  
He didn't seem to be phased and sat be a bit, "Why?" he repeated, "Why not?" He asked nonchalantly. She only stood in silent anger and he let his arms fall to his side and began to pace a bit.  
  
"Wouldn't it be boring without me, Granger?" he asked looking to her. She glared but he only continued, "Nothing to provoke that nasty temper of yours, walking the halls peacefully, what fun would that be?"  
  
She scoffed, "It would be quite enjoyable, thank you."  
  
He turned again, his robes wiping around his legs. He watched her in amusement, "I'm sure," he said smoothly.  
  
She gripped her books a bit tighter to her chest and attempted to walk back towards the door. A hand whipped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"I never said you could leave," Draco said raising his eyebrows at her in a mocking way.  
  
She glared at him, "Why must you cause so much conflict?" She asked huffing brushing a disturbed hair behind her ear.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and turned away, once again pacing, this time slowly around her. "Full of questions tonight, are we, mudblood?" He began raising a mocking hand in the air.  
  
"I would just like to know what goes on in that empty mind of yours." She said gruffly but he didn't stop his mocking smirk.  
  
'Very good comeback, Granger. But you ask about conflict?" He said once more turning away from her. "It's very simple, nothing happens without it. I would expect such a mudblodd of your intelligence would of known that." He began but smirked. "Oh, that's right," he let his voice trail off. "Mudblood, that makes sense."  
  
She growled, "That isn't true, Malfoy, nothing ever comes out of fighting."  
  
He raised his eyebrows again at her. "Oh? What about that friend of yours, Potter? The boy-who-lived?" He said mockingly. "He wouldn't be getting so much attention if it wasn't for the Dark Lord - "  
  
"Voldemort," she said smoothly, cutting him off.  
  
His eyes grew wide with rage, "Don't you dare say his name again, mudblood." He sneered. "As I was saying," he continued before she could say anything. "Potter," he pratically spat the name out. "Without his parents unfortunate death," he paused to roll his eyes, "And the scar the Dark Lord left on him, what would he be? Just another average, low life Gryfindor."  
  
Hermoine didn't want to hear anymore Malfoy had to say and once more made for the door. This time Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Did I say you could leave yet?" He asked staring at her.  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Don't you dare touch me again, Malfoy." She warned.  
  
"You're right," he said wiping his hand on his robe, "It's rather degrading to touch something as vile as a mudblood."  
  
She couldn't take him anymore and elbowed him hard in the stomach. He wasn't expecting her quick movement and doubled over in pain.  
  
"Next time, leave me alone, ferret." She spat and exited the dark room. 


End file.
